The TriStone Saga
by Scythron
Summary: Learn the secrets of the TriStone....Updated chp 1!
1. Seeds of Evil: Part I

Updated 6/24/01 - Written by Scythron  
  
TriStone Saga   
  
Chapter 1: The Seeds of Evil  
  
PART I  
  
Rainwater poured from the sky, soaking every dry weed and filling every cavity. The ocean battered the jagged rocks along the windswept coast. The gigantic rocks acted as sentinels protecting the shore from an onslaught. Kal peered through a window at the crashing waves from his brown stone cottage. The smell of an afternoon dew still lingered in the air. He walked over to his fireplace and added some more dry wood to the roaring flame from his pile he had chopped during the winter season. Water dripped from a small crack in the ceiling, hitting Kal in the head.   
  
"Can you believe this rain?", he said, looking at the ceiling.   
  
Kal sat down at the diner table and drank the last sip of his cold apple cider out of his favorite coplet.   
  
"I love it, I've been waiting for it to rain for weeks now.", said his daughter Aquira.  
  
She sat by the fireplace taking in the warmth of the flames.   
  
"Ah...I guess you're right, it's been awhile since the last pour."  
  
"Have you seen your brother?" said Kal  
  
Aquira hesitated. "Yea, I think he went hunting in the north woods."   
  
"He better...." A distorted shrieking noise filled the air, ending the serenity of the moment.   
  
"What in the hell was that? Stay here Aquira! " said Kal.  
  
He jumped out of his chair and ran out of the cottage almost knocking the door from its hinges. His eyes danced within his head looking at every perceivable place where the horrific sound could have come from. He scanned the forest tree line that sat upon the sloping hills but there didn't seem to be anything there. He checked the coast and stared down the city streets but still no sign of anything. He ran towards the Town Square taking the cobbled road pathway. He stopped when he had reached the square, panting like a wild dog.  
  
"Darlan! Darlan! Did you hear that sound?"  
  
Darlan was a tall and slim yet strong man, his armor shined and glistened. He sat upon his powerful steed. Darlan swung his horse over in Kal's direction, his countenance filled with concern.   
  
"Yes, I sent out four of my best men in search of the problem, I fear what could of produced such a noise."   
  
Villagers gathered within the square and spoke of what the noise could have been. The sun was beginning to set and an orange haze covered the sky. The wierd noise sounded again but now from a different direction. On top of the sloping hills surrounding the city, hordes of Horsemen stood with scythes and catch poles alike cutting through the air. The sound had been the war cry of the distorted beings. Thousands of Horsemen charged at the town below them. Searing flames gleaned in their eyes. Terror filled the faces of villagers who had heard the sound for the second time.   
  
"Close the city gates!", cried Darlan, his voice terror-stricken.   
  
Sixty or so men dashed towards the gates and tried to push them closed. They continued to try and force the enormous gates closed but the doors wouldn't budge. Everywhere villagers ran throughout the streets, confused and horrified. Closer the horsemen came to the town, their hooves creating a monotonous beat shaking the ground beneath. There had never been an instance like this before in this solitary little village, never did anyone think the gates would ever have to be used.   



	2. Seeds of Evil: Part II

Updated 6/24/01 - Written by Scythron  
  
TriStone Saga   
  
Chapter 1: The Seeds of Evil  
  
PART II  
  
Darlan unsheathed his sword and ran toward the direction of the wooden gates. Horsemen poured into the village decapitating any ignorant human who dared to oppose their might. Darlan slew one of the horsemen who attempted at entering. A horseman behind him swung his double-bladed axe at Darlan. His horse shuttered with uncontrollable fear and stood on its hind legs. Darlan unable to react in time was sliced in two at the abdomen. His corpse fell from his horse to the ground as a lifeless pile, bloody and slaughtered. Abruptly the slaughtering halted and a horsemen who's horns were longer than the others emerged from the hordes of beasts. He rode an odd looking creature that resembled a horse, somewhat. He wore elaborate jewelry and articles of armor. The head horseman's placid eyes pierced Kal's like an arrow, creating a puncture in his thoughts for the horseman to enter the recesses of his mind. He dismounted from the creature and opened a pouch on his belt and out of the pouch he pulled a decapitated head, its life sucked from it. The head had a pale grotesque complexion and the eye sockets sat empty. The creature threw the head in Kal's direction. It had rolled a few times before stopping, its eyeless sockets staring back at him. He collapsed to the ground and whimpered madly. It was the head of his dead son.  
  
"How could have this happened, what have you done!"  
  
"Da vokra 'Tol ehru" said the horsemen leader  
  
He had no idea what that meant. He had no idea how to speak the horseman tongue nor did he desire to learn such a harsh language. Kal filled with fear ran to his cottage, no horseman pursued him or did as much as glance at him. When he opened the door he saw his daughter sitting in the corner facing the wall, in a fetal position. Kal's eyes were red and swollen.  
  
"We must leave now! Come quickly!"  
  
She turned in his direction, her face expressionless.  
  
"Father it has begun."  
  
She began to claw at the ground and massive horns protruded from her back. She grunted but not a human grunt of pain but of something inhuman as if the searing fires of hell bellowed with in her. Abruptly she lifted her eyes. A jet back color seeped into her once beautiful blue eyes. She jeered with a psychotic laughter that frightened Kal.  
  
"No this isn't happening, it can't! It can't!"   
  
A flash of light obscured his vision, dark moments in his life flashed before him, from when his wife died years ago to when his son had contracted morm's disease. He awoke in a clammy sweat in his bed.  
  
"Father is something wrong?"  
  
  
  
Dictionary:  
  
These are fictional terms I created to make the story more real. More terms will be added as the story progresses.  
  
Da vokra 'Tol ehru: An old saying used by many horsemen tribes meaning, " The TriStone knows all"  
  
Morm's disease: A rare disease that causes excruciating abdominal pain and vomiting. Usually contracted from improperly cooked meats, possibly fatal. Name derived from Ladrithe Morm, first person to be infected with disease.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
